Legend in the land of Angels
by albert2wesker
Summary: In the land with full wars and death some warriors will found them selves in the peaceful land of the dragon but some warriors are Evil and some aren't some arrived with good intention and other with evil, who will win between both
1. New World

The land of the rising Sun also known as the warning states of the japan, were wars of the samurai engulf the land from north to south and from east to west and even the innocent are forced to defend their land with whatever they got, some warriors are gifted with the elemental power of fire-water-lightning-earth-light-dark-wind-and other rare powers such as mystic, with these powers they overcome what stand in their way of conquering the land and make it a land of peace or with the evil thought they could make a land with rising power

there are some clans that fight to achieve supremacy and help their leader achieve the peace they wanted or the destruction they desire, a clan named the Toyotomi Clan was in the process of conquering the land, and their leader is named ( Hideyoshi Toyotomi) Hideyoshi is a giant human being with overwhelming power and strength and he posses the light and earth elements which makes him even more stronger, along side him his best partner and tactician ( Hanbei Takenaka) Takenaka Hanbei is the strategist of Toyotomi Hideyoshi, also a rival of Katakura Kojūrō. He is such a good strategist, that he even anticipated Mōri Motonari's moves.

He usually wears a purple mask covering some parts of his face and has white hair. His weapon is a kansetsuken, an extendable sword which has a great amount of speed along with his movements. His element is darkness. They both stand at the cliff watching odawara castle (Home of the Hojo clan) falls to the armies of Toyotomi, Hideyoshi started talking

Hideyoshi:"Weakness is a sin, the weak can grasp nothing!" Hanbei continued

Hanbei: "Yes lord Hideyoshi and soon the Hojo well fall between our hands, with that the land will be ruled by the Toyotomi"

* * *

in somewhere else called Osaka castle (Home of the Toyotomi) a loyal servant of Hideyoshi his name is (Mitsunari Ishida) who is setting outside the entrance and started to talk

Mitsunari: "I don't understand why am I not allowed to join the battle, am I not ready?" his to loyal left hand man who is named (Sakon Shima) He is a cheerful young man who enjoys gambling and his flirtatious look, who serves under Ishida Mitsunari. His weapon is a pair of blades and his fighting style involves acrobatic-looking attacks and Kicks. Sakon replied to Mitsunari

Sakon: I don't really know lord Mitsunari but I am ready to go whenever u need me to?

lucky for both of them a message was sent by Hanbei told them that the Ii clan are revolting, that made both of them ready for war

Mitsunari: "Sakon go get Yoshitsugu and prepare for war against those Ii scum" with Sakon replying

Sakon:" yes my lord"

after days of traveling and reaching the Ii clan lands, Mitsunari has prepared a siege unit with Sakon leading and Yoshitsugu for the back up and his as the main forces

Sakon" man the Ii clan has some decent defenses"

someone else was with Sakon that man was (Yoshitsugu Ōtani)

Appearance wise, Yoshitsugu is completely wrapped in bandages to portray a trait in which he is historically famous for, his leprosy. His design also reflects his dark personality, wanting the world to share the same pain he has suffered. His helmet also sports design elements of the Ōtani crest, with butterfly-esque traits and his armor has a skeletal appearance to it, giving him a even more sinister appeal.

He also rides a floating palanquin, again, to covey across his illness and his historical counterpart. His palanquin isn't the only thing that mysteriously floats, as he uses several magical orbs to attack his foes. The orbs can grow in size,

Yoshitsugu: " Yes but we came very prepared and along the canons that lord Hanbei gave us it well make the siege very easy"

Sakon: "yes now we wait for the marching sound and then Ii well not stand a chance"

After some hours passed the march has started and the cannon starting to destroy the defenses of the castle and Sakon advances to attack and kill naotora Ii after some fight Sakon reached naotora but it wasn't going to be easy as she is a hot-blooded female general of the Ii army burns with animosity towards all of the world's men also she uses a huge sword in battle.

Naotora:" so the Toyotomi reached this far, I can take on u myself"

Sakon:" relax pretty lady, do u think that sword is going to hit me? The man with great agility? I don't think so princess". Saying that with a smirk

Naotora: "wait you're Sakon? Dammit why are u here I am going to have to kill u before u do something" with that said she charged at him and he prepared his blades for the fight

meanwhile Mitsunari was watching from afar and Yoshitsugu beside him

Mitsunari: "Sakon is doing well, I expect this fight well end in sakon's favor is that right?"

Yoshitsugu: "Yes, with Sakon's agility and speed also with the wind power he can defeat naotora without wasting effort"

But a messenger came and told Mitsunari a very bad news about the siege of odawara that shocked Mitsunari

meanwhile Sakon was standing with a smile and naotora was on her knees but she was surprised when reinforcement arrives even Sakon was surprised

Sakon: "what the hell is tadakatsu Honda is here and why is he not in Ieyasu side?"

 **Honda Tadakatsu** is depicted as a huge robot. More specifically,Being a robot Tadakatsu cannot speak, but rather he makes mechanical sounds for his responses (if not actions). This robotic appearance somewhat reflects his title of being the Strongest of the Sengoku. Tadakatsu is a very loyal retainer of Tokugawa Ieyasu and considered his "ace"/best fighter. He always appears to the aid of his lord

For him to appear here and not along side his lord is confusing

as such Yoshitsugu came and called Sakon

Yoshitsugu: "Sakon we have to retreat to Osaka NOW" Sakon didn't question but nodded in agreement and started running toward Osaka without the use of the horse to his speed upon reaching the same messenger who told Mitsunari the message also was there

Messenger: " LORD SAKON,I HAVE BAD NEW, LORD HIDEYOSHI AND LORD HANBEI HAVE DIED IN THE BATTLE OF ODAWARA AND TOKUGAWA HAVE BETRAYED US"  
The shock was hard it enough as it is, the death of both leaders of the Toyotomi is going to hurt the Clan and also the betrayal is something he never expected

though he only cared for some else

Sakon: " LORD MITSUNARIIIIIIIIII"

* * *

upon reaching the top of Osaka, he sees Mitsunari but it wasn't a good reunion, Mitsunari looked at Sakon with a gritted teeth and his full eye went red as he was going for a murderous intention

Mitsunari: " You damn spy, I will KILL YOU"

Mitsunari charged at Sakon with full speed, Sakon prepared his blades for a defensive fight, Sakon blocked all of Mitsunari's lightning speed attack duo to both have great speed but Sakon has his sense, but Sakon stopped and realized that Mitsunari won't stop until he kills him, so he stops fighting and lets Mitsunari vent all his anger on him, ,Mitsunari attack with all the power he has and slashing Sakon right -left -right- left -right-left but before landing the final blow, Mitsunari comes back to his senses and remembers him

Mitsunari: " Sa…kon"

his eyes returned to normal but shocked in the realizing that he harmed his left hand man

Sakon: " hehehehe, Welcome back lord Mitsunari I see that you … came back … to your senses… I am glad" saying that with a smile on his face

Mitsunari: "Sakon why didn't you stop me, why did you let me hurt you like this" saying that with a voice that is about to cry because he well be losing one more person that is important to his life

Sakon: " I can't stop u lord Mitsunari and besides you will not stop until you get what you want, the only way to stop you is that I gave up on fighting or killing you, and you know I can't hurt u my lord" with a smile still in his face

Sakon started to slowly walk backward and behind his is a cliff where the ocean is down

Sakon: "I can bet that you will win against that anyone who stand in your way and I trust u with all my heart and I am sorry I can't be there to see u continuing our lord's dreams" he stops at the edge of the cliff giving Mitsunari the last smile he can give

Sakon : " Farewell my lord" he slowly fell backward and with Mitsunari running and trying to reach to Sakon he yelled with all he can

Mitsunari: " SAAAKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON"

Sakon fell into the ocean and never back, Sakon underwater was looking at Mitsunari before smiling and closing his eyes for good and slowly falling into the depth of the ocean

* * *

memories playing in the darkness and one of those memories was seeing the corpse of his lord Mitsunari woke Sakon from a terrible, he cough the water from his lungs and started to breathe again he opened his eyes and realized he was in a beach of some sorts

Sakon: "where the hell am I now and what happened to my battle costume"

( I will be linking the picture of all characters and sakon's new costume because I am lazy to describe them so yeah in the end I will do it)

Sakon woke up and stood and started to analyze his surrounding but its just a beach

Sakon: "maybe if I continued somewhere I may end up in a familiar scene?"

with Sakon walking around he started to see that he is not in a place that familiar to him at all it was all new to him, while walking he found some creatures that was standing in the path so he jumped to hide from their sight

Sakon: " what the heck are those things and how come can they talk" saying that to him self after hearing them for a short deration"

those creature were dragons( Sakon doesn't know that because the Japanese dragon is different form them) they were like a raptor but with horns and also they have a blue cap with a badge on the middle,

they passed Sakon without noticing him hiding behind a wall, he also heard what they were saying

Dragon1: "so what are you doing for tonight?" he had a male voice

Dragon2: "I don't know but maybe I will visit the bar, are u coming?"

Dragon1: "Of course I am coming, let us finish our shift then we can hang out together

Dragon2: "Sure thing"

with that they were far from Sakon and he was free to move, started running fast enough so no one could spot him and also for him to see his lord again but he stopped at a place that amazed him.

tatsu avenue, a place he never thought he would be seeing where quietness and peacefulness were great factors, Sakon shook his head thinking its just an illusion and continued running without letting anyone one spots him, he reached a an almost familiar place which was the farms, he saw a great door ( which it was the portal) but it was deactivated , Sakon pressed the key pad on the other side and it started to operate, Sakon saw the Osaka castle in the portal and smiled because he thought of coming back home

Sakon: "lord Mitsunari Here I COME" he rushes to the portal but that didn't work as he went to the other side of the portal and not the other world Sakon fell face first into the ground, he woke rubbing his face from pain and he looked at the portal.

Sakon: "why is not working dammit"

the portal showed a picture that shocked and terrified Sakon, a picture of him self dead underwater and slowly sinking, though Sakon wasn't aware there were three dragons behind him but not close enough, Sakon sensed danger behind him and looked to see three different dragon

The first resembles a grey colored dragon with brown eyes he has wings and he looks earth like dragon he wears a dog tag as his necklace

The second one is brown with amber color eyes and has a strong and durable armor body but no wings, he has a badge of some sort( Sakon doesn't know what police are )

The third one is the same as the first two dragons that he encountered but has a purple eye color

the three of them ready to attack, Sakon jumps backward and pulls his twin blades and readied his twin sword-stance and he know acrobat fighting style is risky now

he looked at the dragoons with no fear and smiled

Sakon: "Let's make thing here little interesting hehehehehehehe"

and with that chapter one is cleared and now I will link all the characters in here (not counting the AwSW characters so enjoy)

Sakon shima: wiki/Shima_Sakon

Mitsunari Ishida: wiki/Ishida_Mitsunari

Yoshitsugu Otani: wiki/%C5%8Ctani_Yoshitsugu

Hideyoshi Toyotomi: wiki/Toyotomi_Hideyoshi

Hanbei Takenaka: wiki/Takenaka_Hanbei

Naotora Ii : wiki/Ii_Naotora

Tadakatsu Honda: wiki/Honda_Tadakatsu

I would do the same thing with new characters in the next chapter son now take care and see next time .


	2. Friendships and Rivalry

Previously on Legends in the lands of Angels

Toyotomi destroying the land of Hojo ( odawara castle) to finally unify the land of the rising sun

mean while Mitsunari launched attack on the land of Ii because of the rebellion against Toyotomi

though they almost took down the leader Naotora Ii an assistance came from Tokugawa's best fighter tadakatsu Honda

which confused Sakon but also had him to retreat back to Osaka duo to the bad news of Hideyoshi and Hanbei's deaths in Odawara

Once Sakon returns to Osaka he found out Mitsunari who lost his mind and started to get his murderous intention and had to stop his master from hurting more of his followers

though Sakon tried to stop Mitsunari with force and a fight but Both have great speed to fight and dodge the others attack so Sakon give up from fighting his lord and stopped to take his lord's wrath

after too much damage taken from Mitsunari's blade Sakon fell to the ocean below and proceeds to slowly dying in ocean's currents

though he thought he died in the ocean he woke up in a beach with new custom instead of the battle custom before

he met some new creature(Dragons-runner types) but decided to stay hidden for his safety and took all safe turns and hiding places from another dragons

he reached the big gate (the portal) and he realized he can go back to his world but as soon he entered the gates he went to the other side of the portal instead to the other world, he stood up and saw his own dead body in the sea, after that he sensed danger behind him and pulled his 2 sword and prepared his fighting stance and face the 3 dragons who are prepared to capture him

one is a runner type and 2 of them are earth type but one has wing and the other not, Sakon smirked and said "Let's make things little interesting"

* * *

AND NOW it resumes

the three dragons growl as Sakon looks ready to attack, Sakon has another plan than fighting

Sakon: "those three guys are dangerous and two of them may not even be hurt from my weapons and the 3rd one is kind of fast so I might have to go with plan B

Sakon: " alright I am ready to do something, Get ready" saying that loud to at least keep them away from him and with that he finished his sentence " RUUUUUUUUUUUUN"

with that he dashed toward the town with the three dragons glared a little out of surprise and dashed after him, Sakon looked back to see that one is flying after him and the other is closing on him while the 3rd is not getting closer but the problem is the runner who is closing on him

Sakon: " dammit this guy is quick I am going to have to use one of my element skills to run from these guys, alright here goes nothing, he puts his blades behind him and starts spinning them fast "Sakon Stoooooorm" the spinning blades gave Sakon more speed to out run them although it took a while Sakon was able to escape and hide safely

Sakon: " alright I might be good hiding in here for the time being"

Little did Sakon know this was the back entrance for the library so yeah, he is not going to have fun

in another place in this world where the forest is located another human figure is walking toward the dragon town he wears a full green armor and has a Double-Bladed Naginata as a weapon he kept walking and walking and he raised his head, his eyes are dead and he kept walking toward the town.

Sakon realized his mistake when he saw the library and some dragons in it so he thought of going the second floor because it has less activity so he jumped thanks to his wind element and acrobat training he was able to go up without drawing any attention, he finds a room that is open so enters the room and closes the door with that he sat on the bed that is in the room he took some rest which didn't take long, after that he started to check everything in the room, he stumbled upon a laptop who he doesn't know how to operate so he pressed a button and then an RPG game started on the background, Sakon realized that its some weird kind of a game

Sakon: " I don't know what does all these random buttons but I guess I will press the big one to see" he did it and the laptop has turned off, Sakon scratched his head because he didn't know what did he do, he also heard the door closing again and looked back to see that there is a dragon who somehow trapped him self with Sakon in the room.

the dragon had a white skin and a blue eyes, he had Six white horns (two long, four short)

Two wings (spiked)

Malformed ears

as for accessories he had Rimless glasses

White collar

Burgundy tie

the dragon is shaking and looked scared because of what random creature is doing in his office, the dragon was about to call for help but Sakon grabbed his mouth and had the other blade pointed at the dragon's throat

Sakon: " don't make a sound otherwise u loss your head or maybe something else" Sakon threatened the dragon not to make a sound he let the dragon walk in the middle of the room and let loose of his mouth

Dragon: " who are you and what do you want with me ?"

Sakon: "nothing but I won't get chased by the rest of you again, you know how long it took to escape?"

Dragon: " alright if that is what you want then fine but please don't hurt me" saying that with eye that almost crying

Sakon: " the deal is a deal you don't tell anyone and I will not take your life "

the dragon nodded slowly but they both heard footsteps coming toward them and the dragon thought fast

Dragon: " quick under the bed" Sakon followed the dragon plan and hid under the bed

The door opened and Sakon was able to see a not human legs and it had a female voice

?: "what was that sound ?"

Dragon: "it's nothing, I it was my computer it had a little problem"

?: "if I heard that again you well be in a trouble, don't annoy the other with you're stupid computer" with that she closed the door with a little force

Sakon got out from under the bed and sat on it instead and the dragon looked a little sad

Sakon remember his rival with that face so he felt a little pain, the dragon smiled and looked at Sakon, Sakon had a little suspicions look

Dragon: "the deal is a deal right?

Sakon:" sorry I still don't trust you yet so I can't say that"

Dragon: "relax I have no intention of fight not good at it anyway"

but the dragon look at Sakon he was asleep, looks a little tired from all the journey he went through , the dragon got little closer and inspect him, the dragon smiled as he was curious what he could be.

Meanwhile at the café

it there were few dragons who are in the café and the waitress approached the 3 new customers, it was the 3 police dragons who chased Sakon

the waitress approached the police dragons and smiled

the waitress: " welcome to our establishment what can I get for u ?"  
the waitress was a flying type dragon also known as the wyverns she had a yellow body  
and had green marking on the nuzzle, her eyes were pink and she had Flying goggles on her head

one of the dragons talked

Dragon2: " yes 3 cups of coffee please"

the dragon waitress: " coming right up "

but before she goes the café door opened and un expected guest arrives, it was the human who was walking in the forest, He wears a bowl haircut that he keeps concealed within his helmet, and he has his Double-Bladed Naginata , the dragons who were in the café had a little of silence while watching the human

the human raised his head and looked at the waitress

the human : " have u seen some weird monster running around?" his voice sounds like he is depressed and sad but his face doesn't match those as his eyes are both dead

the waitress took a little time before answering

the waitress: " N..N..No I don't think s…s…so"

he looked down and turned his back as he was leaving, but he said a something that puts the dragons in a state of fear

the human: " once u lose your sight of the truth then your world will become nothing but ruins and the dead, be careful not to lose the truth and also nothing else matters anymore so death is great escape from the truth"

he walked outside and walked slowly, the three police dragons followed him and stop him

Dragon1: " Stop! Who are you"  
Dragon 3: " Answer us NOW or well will take an aggressive action "

the human: " I am nothing but a nobody who lives with nothing but sorrow and anguish, a typical creature who lives over sadness" he turns and faces the three dragons this time he looked as he was looking for a fight " taking the aggressive action could be dangerous I would recommend you not to"

the 3 dragons haven't moved which led the human uses his skill

the human: " so be it, wind Style( **Geometry of Emptiness)** the human spins his naginata above his head. Every few second he starts to glow, and now his body shines a green aura, he continues to use his other skill "wind style ( **Truncation of Fear)** he spins his naginata (vertically) while charging into the three dragons ending with a horizontal slash to the left.

* * *

back to Sakon

Sakon kept having the same nightmare of seeing his dead master's body, he quickly opened his eyes to see that he is in a house and sleeping in the couch, he stretched his body and legs so he could stand up, he realized that there is food waiting for him in the table, although suspicious he went for it because how hungry he was

when Sakon took the bite the dragon came and watched him eat, though he didn't care about it and continue eating after a minute he finished eating he looked to see that the dragon took his blades

Dragon: " sorry I can't let you have that here"

Sakon: " I don't need a weapons to kill you know that right ?"

Dragon: " like I said I don't want to fight I just want to talk"

Sakon: " well lets go there and talk and besides that where am I?"

Dragon: " oh forgot to mention that, welcome to my house, please make your self-home, and to clear the trust issues my name is Remy and I am dragon"

Sakon glared at Remy with surprise, a dragon? He didn't expect that and besides he didn't expect them to have homes that look better than whatever he had in his world.

Sakon: "a dragon? I am talking to a dragon? Hehehehehe, I can't believe it, Oh and the name Is Sakon Shima, and I am a gifted human"

the dragon had the same expression that Sakon had, a human? These creatures are myths and what does he mean by gifted human

Remy: "a real human right in front of me? I can't believe it, what do you mean by gifted humans?"

Sakon: "there is 2 types of human from where ever I came regular human is human with no thing such powers and elements while the gifted ones have some unique powers and elements "

Remy: "elements? You mean like the fire and earth kind of thing?"

Sakon: "yes, I am great example some gifted human have 2 elements than 1 but the more elements you have the weaker you are and the harder is to master them, my elements are Wind and Luck"

Remy: "Luck? What is the benefits of that elements besides good luck?

Sakon: " well you basically said it, its only raising your luck in certain points, but I have used luck in my combat ability which gave me a unique fighting style,

Remy: "I can't think of luck being used in fighting, but what can I say" he continues " I will bring the cake now if you want"

Sakon: " oh yeah of course, I hope you're not giving me poison"

Remy: " don't worry I won't harm you at all because I enjoyed listening to you" he went to the refrigerator and got the 2 plates of cakes but he seems to be struggling,

Sakon: "Do you need help there buddy"

Remy: " no no no I am fine"

but he fell and broke the plates and the cakes are now in the floor, Sakon stood up and rushed to Remy's help.

Sakon: "Are you ok man?" asked while helping Remy to stand and a worried look on his face"

Remy: "it's always like, I always screw up everything with these arms" saying that with an embarrassed and sad face.

Sakon: "don't be sad about it man its just a cake and not your bones, I am actually glad you're ok" saying that as he patted Remy's back

Remy looked at Sakon and smiled more as he realized that Sakon worried more about him, because of that Remy tried to at least be funny

Remy: " By the way when I carried you here, you weren't even heavy I was able to fly while carrying you in my arms

Sakon : " Heh heh I am glad you found that funny, still It helped a lot right?"

Remy : "yeah it did hehehehe" with that both start laughing together

but the fun was cut short as both heard a scream of a female, Remy rushed and opened the door to find the waitress of the café on here back

Remy: " ADINE" he yelled for but he turns to whatever she was looking at and he saw another human who is coming toward her to kill

the human: " it's your fault from not stopping them from attacking me and you should pay the price" he gets close to her and readying another skill to kill her

Sakon came beside Remy and saw the other human

Sakon: " IT can't be, Katsuie Shibata!"

Sakon took back his blades and rushed at Katsuie

Katsuie: " Wind style (Spiral of An_)

Sakon interfered and stopped his skill from killing Adine

Katsuie looked at Sakon with a surprised look in his face

Katsuie: " I can't believe you are still alive Sakon"

Sakon: " right back at you Katsuie" Adine woke up and ran beside Remy as they both watched the rival reunion

Katsuie: "stay away Sakon, she deserves to die by my hand"

Sakon: " Sorry can't allow that, I can't let you harm anyone"

Katsuie: "so be it, I will harm u first, wind style ( **Degeneracy of Sorrow)**

Sakon: "wind style ( **Tick Tock)**

both shoot a slicing attacks Katsuie from his naginata and Sakon from his feet, both projectile hits the other creating a wind force that pushed the dragons a little backward

After that attack both charged at each other swinging their weapons Sakon swung horizontally while Katsuie swung it vertically a clash of both weapons made a light wind force weaker than before, Sakon looked a that dragons to find they already got away, which gives Sakon a good chance to fight without protecting someone

Katsuie: "why are you risking your life for creatures you don't even know them, why are you fighting for a world that isn't ours, why you always have the ability to protect anyone one without hesitation"

Sakon: "because you said it idiot, this is not our world, this is NOT the land of the rising sun, Masamune? Yukimura? Ieyasu? There Is no one here that is a samurai besides us, there is nothing here worth the fight Katsuie"

after that little conversation the clash is continues, swings and slashes comes and goes from both sides as they jump from and place to another to makes more clashes

but both decided for the final clash

Sakon: " its now or never Katsuie"

Katsuie: " this place shall be your grave"

with both charging their power an aura comes from both sides, green aura from Katsuie and white from Sakon

both dashes with the speed of lighting and clashed, with few seconds Katsuie dropped his weapon as a sign of defeat and fell on his knees

sakon on the other hand is panting heavily as a hit from Katsuie was painful but not deadly

Katsuie: " No matter what happens I always Lose the battle, no matter how hard I tried I always end up on my knees I….I…. I am so weak, why am I so weak? And now I in the position as before on my knees, I can't even beat someone like you, I am worthless" with those words comes from his mouth his voice started to shatter and his eyes tear up even though they are dead

Sakon grabbed Katsuie from the shoulders

Sakon: " DON'T GIVE UP AND SAY STUFF LIKE THIS, YOU STILL HAVE GREAT FUTURE AWAITS YOU" with that he woke Katsuie from the state that he is, but sakon didn't stop there

Sakon give one dice to Katsuie who is a little confused what to do with it, Sakon threw his own dice and it fell on the number 3, sakon grabbed Katsuie's hand that has the dice and made Katsuie throw it and it landed on the number 5

Sakon: " Hehehehe see there Katsuie, you won the game"

Katsuie looked at the dice " I…..won….."

with that his eyes became clear and not dead anymore

Sakon: " see there is still hope left for you, don't give up that easy, plus we are in a world where we can atone for our sins, this peaceful land is great start for both of us, we can live with other even if they weren't humans, they are nice and peaceful, they can help us atone for our old sins"

Katsuie: " can they? But I attacked them, they are not going to be nice to me, I may be a threat to them"

Sakon: "there is always a room for explaining right? Just be nice and not use weapon and everything will be ok"

Katsuie: "I will hold you to that… thanks for helping me here, I guess i found I out why are you the beloved one"

Sakon giggles for a bit "damn right I am"  
but their fun was short one

Katsuie: " Sakon BEHIND YOU"

* * *

Sakon turned but the last thing he saw was darkness as he got knocked out for good

Meanwhile in the same forest that Katsuie came from

four hatchling dragons were playing hide and seek, and were enjoying that, moments before they were searching for the last kid to start the game again, they found him but they also found something dangerous, they found the last kid surrounded by 5 human like creatures wearing a samurai armor but they had no faces, the kid was so scarred and wasn't able to yell or scream, one of the monster was about to swing the sword to kill the little dragon

But the creature was hit from behind the head killing it quickly, that opened a path for the little one to escape and group with his friends

the four little dragons watched the thing that attacked the creature, it was spinning like a boomerang, but was round the thing came back to its owner revealing him it was a real human with a straight face and a full armor that is white and little red the round looking thing was his shield which came back to his and had a sword that looks like a claymore sword

the human jumped high and landed in front of the children who were a little amused but also terrified

the human: " stand behind me I will protect you with all I can"

with no hesitation they followed his order, hoping they did the right thing

the creatures charged towards them but the human was smiling as he knew they were dead from the moment

the Human: " the next time kiddos don't go too far from home otherwise you will worry your parents understand?"

the four hatchlings " YES SIR"

one of the hatchlings " who are you mister?"

the Human: " Call me Nagamasa Azai, Nagamasa for short" the little dragons smiled as they found out he was never a bad guy

the creatures came closer which let Nagamasa take action "alright kids watch how a hero defeats the villains"

that made the dragons happy

Nagamasa's blade starts glowing red as he prepares to use his ability

Nagamasa : " Light style( **Silent - Instant Kill)**

Nagamasa dashed to the first enemy "Slash" slashing the first enemy, after that he dashed to the other enemy "through" slashes the second enemy, with that he went to the third "The" slashing and dashing towards the fourth "Evil"

with a little time the four creature were split in half killing all of them in a single moment, Nagamasa was surprised those creatures didn't have blood in them but glad so the children will not get traumatized

the children rushed towards Nagamasa happy as they are they tackled him, but Nagamasa embraced them and carried them

Nagamasa: " alright kids let's go back home"

the dragons: " yaaaaaaaay"

with that Nagamasa carrying the dragons went out of the forest to deliver the kids back to their homes

* * *

Back to Sakon and Katsuie

Sakon wakes up to find himself in a cell alongside Katsuie who in the bed staring at the roof

Katsuie: ' look who woke up, you took a tail whip in the face and knocked you out for good"

Sakon: " shut up, if it weren't for you we would ben ok but no u managed to piss them off"

with that both heard someone coming as it was the runner dragon that was with the 2 earth ones, he came to bring both of them to the chief,

while both handcuffed they followed the dragon, and not making any move that will render them as threats, while reaching the chief's office there were to many dragons there so one wrong step and both are dead

while reaching the office they were met with the same brown earth dragon and beside him were the grey earth dragon, upon reaching both human sat on their knees as not to make any bad move

seeing that the brown dragon realized those to were used to this stuff, and he wanted answers right away

the brown dragon: " I think we should with the introduction, then we can ask you some questions"

both humans nodded

the brown dragon "The name Bryce, chief Bryce to you, the one who is beside me is maverick and the one behind you is Sebastian, may I have you names?"

Sakon: " The name is Sakon Shima, Sakon for short"

Katsuie: " The name is Katsuie Shibata, Katsuie for short"

Bryce: " good to hear that it seems you both know your places, I respect that however we can't overlook the action of Katsuie, you attacked the police men and tried to kill the waitress, such actions cannot be overlooked, as for you Sakon your isn't as dangerous but still it was a bad idea to run from the cops, as of right now I have no idea what am I going to do with both of you"

Katsuie: " forgive me master Bryce, I didn't mean to harm anyone, I just path which made me lose my sanity so please free Sakon and punish me for what I did to everyone" saying that with determination and eyes that are ready for the consequences, which surprised the dragons, before he was half dead man that wanted to kill anyone, but now he is the man who sacrifices his self for a friend, the dragons thought of something risky but to also test him if he behaved or not,

Bryce: "Sebastian bring the waitress of the café" with a response "yes chief" with passing time the waitress and Sebastian came

Adine: "why did you brought me here for" she looked a little find the same guy who attacked her and the café, she was shaking a little but also knowing the police got him too, he also looked at her embarrassed and little worried

he stood up and slowly walked towards, maverick was ready if something bad happens, she was scared when he was closing on her but stopped midway, he knelt down and stared at the floor

Katsuie: "I see that you are terrified of me, I understand that, please allow me to state my apology" with that he bowed down and his head was on the floor " please forgive me for my action, I didn't meant to harm you" his voice cracked a little in sorrow

with that apology she stopped from shaking and started to feel comfortable she got closer to him and saw he was just a man with no happiness and painful past, she was surprised he was alive until this point with hat state of depression

she grabbed his shoulders and raised his head, she saw the tears of this man, with that she smiled and happy to find this guy wasn't a bad guy after all

Adine: "don't cry any longer I forgive you"

the police dragons decided that those two aren't a threat anymore so they took the handcuffs off, with that Katsuie hugged Adine while trying no to cry, Adine hugged him back to help him out

Sakon: "well you see there chief? We aren't as bad as you think"

Bryce: "still you won't have your weapons back until further notice"

Sakon: " sigh I figured I mean we don't need anyway"

with a nod from the chief both were free to go but under surveillance

* * *

Sakon: " so Katsuie what are going to do now? For me I am going to find a place where I can read"

Katsuie: "I don't care too much about book I will a place where set and enjoy the weather and peacefulness"

Sakon: "Good idea, just don't make trouble please they can't forgive you for the second time"

Katsuie went alone while Sakon went the other way, Katsuie finds himself in the tatsu avenue, he found a bench were he sat on and stared at the sky, he thought for himself( Sakon is right this place is peaceful, I can't hear the war nor the fight, maybe it's the place where I want to die happy) he slightly smiled, but his smile was cut short by a random meeting

A blue dragon: " hey there you are new here right? My name is Lorem glad meet you mister"

Katsuie looked at the dragon to see his appearance, the dragon was blue colored with yellow eye colored, the dragon was small compared to the rest, he was wearing a delivery cap and a delivery bag

Katsuie: " hey there my name is Katsuie pleasured to meet you" with that both shaking hands and smiling together

Lorem: "I am working right now but I can come once my shift is over and talk with you even more"

Katsuie: "don't worry Lorem I will be here all day waiting as I have nowhere to go, I will await your arrival"

that made lorem even more happy to have a new friend with Katsuie and was eager to finish his shift chat more

Lorem: "alright I will take flight right now I will see you after work" with that he took flight and waved to Katsuie who did wave in return

after this random meeting Katsuie closed his eyes for a nap

Meanwhile in the library

Sakon walked inside to see some dragons who are surprised to see a new face around here, Sakon gave no mind to the other as not to scare them, he found an interesting book about the dragons history, he took the book and found a place where he can sit and read

unknown to him Remy is already in front of him

Remy: "I see that you are free from the police, I thought we would never see you again"

Sakon: " Remy!" Sakon puts the book down and hugged Remy which made Remy embarrassed but still hugged back"

Sakon: "why are you here Remy?"

Remy: "I work here sometimes; do you remember the office that you were about to kill me in" Sakon remembered that and he felt bad

Sakon: "oh well ummm…."

Remy: " hehe let's not remember the past, I see that you are interested in our history"

Sakon: "yeah but I might not understand it clearly, can you help me in that?"

Remy: "sure if it helps you" he smiled while setting next to Sakon teaching him the history of the dragons

Meanwhile outside the police station

Maverick and Bryce and Sebastian were speaking about the two humans

Bryce: "I got a report from Emera's right hand man that those two were humans, fascinating"

Maverick: "still what are they here for, are they trying to invade us"

Sebastian: "from the looks of those two I don't think else, they were fighting each other too"

Bryce: "still we need to take extra caution with those 2"

Both nodded, they heard some footsteps behind them, they turned fast and faced the man, it was Nagamasa

Bryce: " another human?"

Nagamasa: " you must be the chief of this police force right?"

the three dragons looked at each other then back to him

Bryce: "yes I am the chief, do you need something?"

Nagamasa knelt down and said "I am Nagamasa Azai, solder of justice, please allow me to serve under you force, chief Bryce"

the shocked the three of them, they all looked at each other again and back to Nagamasa

once the three stared at him, they saw the determination on his on his eyes, the determination to serve the police with all the might

* * *

To Be Continued_

Next time on Legends in the land of angels

the fight between Nagamasa and Katsuie starts

and the friendship between Katsuie and Lorem happens

Sakon helps the dragons understand humans

and Nagamasa relationship with the police and the town

And lastly the appearance of two legendary samurai heroes


End file.
